My What Big Hands You Have
by Missus T
Summary: Pam brings Sookie and Eric together for Halloween. Short and sweet with lemony goodness for all. Entry for Eric and his Great Pumpkin one shot contest.


**Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest 2009  
**

**Title: My What Big Hands You Have…**

**Your Pen name: Missus T**

**Characters: Eric, Sookie, Pam  
Timeframe: Umm. Between DAW and DAG? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Southern Vampires characters or stories. All copyright belongs to Charlaine Harris. **

**A/N**: Thanks to Zigster and Yogagal for coordinating! So fun!

A HUGE thanks to VAVikingGirl for being my beta.

I know, I know, it's not AU. But you people have gotten me on the AU bandwagon and I've got one started…I'm not sure it'll make this contest, but I'll get it up soon.

00oo00oo00

"Sookie, what in the name of Heaven is this?" Pam asked holding up a corset, leather mini skirt and fishnets all hooked together on a hanger in my closet.

"I was a pirate girl a couple of years ago. I got a lot of tips," I said as I waggled my eyebrows at her.

"Yes, well, clearly you planned ahead that year."

"Yeah, I did Pam. I actually knew weeks in advance that I would be working that night," I said a little petulantly and took a swig of my sweet-tea vodka and lemonade. "Unlike this year when a bitchy she-vamp showed up in my living room on Halloween and told me to get a stupid costume on."

"As if you wanted to stay here and hand out candy to children. They bring germs…and who knows what else," she said with a shake of the head as if kids were the plague. "Now then, I brought a couple of options from home incase your closet was, as it appears to be, lacking." She pulled some things out of a garment bag and I rolled my eyes. This night was sooo not going as I had planned.

"Pam, this is all well and good, but why have you decided that I MUST come to Fangtasia tonight? Eric has continued to basically ignore me, except for the occasional booty call, and I just don't feel like dealing with it anymore. It's going to be crazy there tonight. He probably doesn't really want me there," I talked a lot when I was nervous or upset, so I just kept going, "I even have a date set up next week with that new guy, Evan, at the power plant. Really Pam," I said shaking my head and giving her a 'talk to the hand' motion, "I'm out."

"Sookie, sit down and close your eyes."

"Ah – no," I said and took another stiff drink.

"Yes. Just sit on the bed there for a second and relax. I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I don't feel like relaxing Pam. I've been in a bitchy mood for the past two weeks and I actually really wanted to hand out some freaking candy tonight and watch Rocky Horror by myself."

"Human, sit and relax if you know what is good for you. I don't want to hear your whining." I gasped a little at her abruptness and eyed her warily. She was staring me down and I and let out a long sigh, but did as she asked.

"Just relax. Breathe," she said. After a couple of seconds she whispered, "What do you feel?"

"I feel tired."

"Keep breathing," she said. I indulged her and just let myself relax, or maybe it was the vodka working. After a minute or two I was able to clear my head. Oddly, instead of slowing down, my heart actually began to beat faster. My mind felt blank, yet my body was becoming warm and, well, aroused. Heat was moving up my cheeks and moisture was building at my center. My whole body felt electric, like my nerves were on high alert. Again she asked, "What do you feel?"

"I feel amazing," I sighed.

"Good," she said. "Just keep breathing."

The longer I sat there the more turned on I became. My nipples were hard so that each breath made them rub against my t-shirt. There was a breeze through the window, moving my hair off my neck like a lover's caress. And I was wet; the moisture between my legs was pooling and making me feel even hotter. After a couple of minutes I had to snap myself out of it. With a shake of the head I looked at Pam with wide eyes, "Sweet Shepherd of Judea! What in the world was that?"

Pam was grinning. "That my little human friend is the blood bond. Of course you've been feeling bitchy for weeks – you and Eric are denying the need you have to be near each other."

"That's the bond? Pam, I just almost had an orgasm sitting on my bed," I said feeling high, yet miserable at the same time. If I didn't get to finish this I was going to die.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I'm sure Eric is feeling a little…uncomfortable as well."

"He felt that?" She didn't answer, just smiled and handed me a costume that I put on like a robot. She outfitted me in a red cape with a leather skirt and black thigh highs with a garter belt. She wouldn't let me wear anything else besides stilettos.

I had so lost control of my Halloween. Honestly though, I didn't care what the costume was, and after the whole "Sit on the bed and relax" business there was no way I was not going to see Eric tonight. I would have just about killed someone that got between me and Eric and an orgasm. And if he had felt what I just did – well I hoped the DJ was loud tonight, or people were going to hear more than they bargained for at the club.

Pam brushed my hair and pulled it back with a ribbon. She lightly powdered my face and applied some RED lipstick, which she put in a little purse shaped like a basket and handed to me. I stood in front of the mirror and laughed. I looked silly, but Eric would think I looked good enough to eat. I could close my eyes and picture it… Little Red Riding Hood meeting her big bad wolf.

Pam drove a lot like Eric so it took practically no time to get to Fangtasia from my house. It was packed when we arrived; they'd had one of their few catered dinners before the dancing began tonight. The place was practically full before 9pm when they did that, something about humans being curious about vamp cooked food.

We walked past the line at the front door and continued moving through the bar. I paused a little there would be some great people watching tonight, if I weren't still all hot for Eric I would have loved to just sit at the bar and take it in. There were people dressed in everything from elaborate get-ups all the way down to your run of the mill idiots in camo thinking that wearing hunting gear counted as a costume. But ever since Pam had gotten me to relax and open the bond I couldn't think of anything but Eric. When we'd gotten with in a mile or two of the bar it became worse, my mind was reeling and my body was on fire. All I could see in my mind was Eric - on top of me, below me, in my mouth. I made an almost silent moan as I imagined it and Pam pinned me with her eyes. "Go to the office now."

"You started this," I said with a little smile.

"Sookie, go to the office now," she said through gritted fangs, "I have restrained myself as long as I can. I cannot smell anything but the desire pouring off of you and it is driving me mad. If you do not get to the office I'm going to have you in the back room and have my mouth between your legs in a heartbeat."

My eyes bugged a little. "Shit," I said, so aroused that I probably would have let her have her way with me if Eric wasn't in the building. She reached a hand out and ran the back of her fingers down my arm. It was enough to jump-start my brain. I turned and basically ran for Eric's office.

As I crossed the dance floor I didn't really even see Eric sitting on his throne, but I felt him through the bond and knew he was there. My blood was humming and I knew Eric had stood up to follow me. I could feel the energy shift as he made his way through the crowd. The bouncers knew me and didn't even flinch as I walked into the office. I sat my bag on the desk and turned to face the door. He came in and stopped with his back against the door.

He looked amazing without making any effort at all. His "costume" consisted of black athletic pants and a Celtics jersey. It showed off his arms, they were pornographic I swear, and gave a little hint at his pecs. It was one of those time standing still moments; I didn't know how he was going to take all of this. Pam interfering, the arousal through the bond, my silly costume…and then he met my eyes and spoke, "Why hello little girl, what are you doing here this evening?"

Ok, he was playing along. I had to search my memories as I looked into those eyes. How did the story go? "I just came to visit. Pam said you were under the weather."

He made a 'hmmph' sound and closed his eyes for just a second. He looked me up and down slowly and sighed, "I have been distracted and out of sorts lately. Do you know what that is like?"

I smiled a little, "Yeah, I believe I do. I may know a way to help you feel better." He came over to me and looked into my eyes, so I jumped into the heart of the fairy tale with a grin, "Grandfather, what big…eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with," he said as embraced me and kissed me just below the ear.

"What big…teeth you have," I said as he inhaled my scent and scraped a fang across my skin.

"All the better to taste you with," he breathed into my neck.

I laughed a little, and he pushed me against the desk and pressed his full length against me. As his hands cupped my ass through my little skirt I sighed and felt his erection at my hip, "Mmmm…What big…hands you have."

He gave me a squeeze and kissed me just below the ear, "All the better to please you lover."

My nerves were tingling, and my center was liquid. He kissed me then, slow and lazy, promising much more. I ran my hands up his arms, feeling his muscles and breathing his unique scent. He always smelled great, but when he wore his cologne, like he was tonight, it just blew me away. It was called Himalaya, I'd seen it in his desk drawer once, it had a woodsy scent, and when I looked it up on Amelia's computer it said that it was 'smooth and sophisticated had hints of sandalwood and citrus.' I didn't care what they said really, it smelled like Eric and it was heavenly.

I felt a shiver up my spine as Eric began raising my skirt. He caught the snap of my garter belt with two fingers and flipped it open with a murmur of approval. After the second clasp was open he moved his hands higher to discover that I had nothing on under the skirt. With the black leather bunched around my waist he dropped to his knees and groaned at the sight of me. I had gone to Bangs and Beards in Bon Temp this morning and had gotten a complete wax. It was worth every cringe and whimper when he gently kissed my bare skin.

He reached up and drew a finger along my folds. "So wet," he whispered, "beautiful." I arched my back and put my hands in his hair, holding him close and pushing myself forward with a silent beg for more. With one hand he separated my folds to blow a hot breath on my core. He began to work me in earnest then, circling my clit with his finger and licking me in long swipes.

"Eric, oh my Lord, oh my, oh yesss," I heard myself saying. Never one to give in easy, Eric slowed himself down and drew my pleasure out. When I thought I was going to burst into flames I heard him growl. Then he gave me a teasing nip with his fangs before going back to my center and sucking my clit between his teeth. When he thrust two fingers inside of me it started an orgasm that brought me off the desk.

He stood and kissed me while I was still quaking. His kissed my eyelids and my forehead but when he reached for my breasts, he realized my cape was still on. "Jesus," he muttered and pulled it over my head. He saw that I was wearing nothing underneath it and swore again. Now he buried his face in my breasts, one hand kneading my breast and pinching my nipple while his mouth worshiped the other. I grabbed his ass and pulled him into me so I could rub myself against his erection. He groaned and bit my breast as he began thrusting himself against me through his workout pants.

He moved back to my mouth and kissed me, then gave me little nips on my lower lip. I pulled back a little, looked into his eyes and reached for the elastic on his pants. His erection was begging to be released and I lifted the band over his tip to find him commando. I pushed his pants all the way down, and he kicked off his flip flops and stepped out of them as I cupped him in my hands. I began to stroke him with one hand, caressing his balls with the other the way he liked. I forced him back a little and slowly dropped down in front of him.

His cock was huge in front of me, and I licked the little pearl of liquid already seeping from it. He put his hands in my hair and I glanced back up at him. Our eyes held as I drew him into my mouth. I ran my tongue along the length of his shaft and raked him just a little with my teeth. I was breathing through my nose but struggling to get enough air, licking and sucking him like he was the last meal I'd ever get. He always made a conscious effort to be gentle when I gave him head; he knew I wasn't that experienced at it. I always knew when he was close though– he pulled my hair just before he would thrust hard into my mouth, pushing his cock through the barrier at the back of my throat before he came. Tonight when he filled my throat with that first hard stroke I started to gag, and then he was out. I got ready for the next one and closed my eyes for the ride. Then after just two or three of those hard thrusts he pushed in as far as he could, tightened his hold on my hair a little, and cold liquid shot down my throat.

He smoothed my hair as I recovered and then reached down and helped me up. He put his hands in my hair on each side of my face and kissed my nose. He leaned back and our eyes met. His eyes were dark, and he kissed me hard.

I closed my eyes, imagining the way he felt pushing inside of me.

"Sookie," he said, "Tell me what you want. Don't just think it. Say it out loud. Fuck. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you," I said, "I want you inside of me. Oh Lord, I need it Eric."

"I should make you wait," he said as he ran his hands down my arms to put them on my waist.

I started to protest and he spun me around and gave me a light spank. I felt the moisture pooling in my folds and he read my thoughts, running one finger along my slit. I craned my head and saw him put his finger in his mouth to savor my taste. I groaned and licked my lips.

He put a hand between my shoulders and gently pushed me forward to brace my arms on the desk. My head was still turned, aching to see him. He kept his eyes on mine and moved himself to align with my opening. I caught my breath in anticipation and felt just the tip of him brush me. I gasped, and he pushed in with one long hard stoke. I shuddered, and he held still for just a beat before pulling back and beginning to thrust. He started pumping in and out with a growl as I wiped everything off the desk and pushed back to take all of him that I could. He reached for my clit as he thrust, drawing a scream from me as a freight train rushed through my veins, and my muscles clenched around his cock.

"Yesss," he said through his teeth and he rammed into me even harder. I felt his fingers tighten on my hip and then he wrapped his arms around my chest to pull me upwards full force against his chest. My breath came out in a whoosh as he bit my neck and spurted inside me.

After he licked my neck clean I leaned my head back on his shoulder with a sigh and just let him hold me up. He rubbed his hands over my arms and had his nose in my hair. After a minute I giggled a little, "You really outdid yourself with that costume."

I felt the smile in his voice, "Yes. I like Boston. I lived there once. I don't, however, like Halloween, but you humans seem to enjoy it. So I wore something that I found agreeable and that idiots would believe was a costume." He kissed my neck and moved his hands to my breasts. "So, Red Riding Hood," he said simply.

"Yes. It was all Pam's doing, but you have to admit she made a good choice. You are the big bad wolf, aren't you?"

"You have no idea…" he said with a growl as he fangs popped down.

00oo00oo00oo

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! This was a blast to write!


End file.
